


Worse Than Mycroft

by radio_silent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Washington D.C., utter silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_silent/pseuds/radio_silent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Greatest. Museum visit. Ever.”</p><p>Or, John and Sherlock accidentally find themselves tourists in Washington, D.C. Silliness and fluff (well...mostly fluff) ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Than Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Gridlock DC convention. We were restricted to 500 words, but I added in a few more for the version I'm publishing here.
> 
> Also--all locations mentioned/alluded to in this story are real! A full list at the end.

When John reaches for the doorknob, Sherlock grabs the back of John’s shirt. “Stay here, John. Outside is full of idiotic American bureaucrats.”

“You find everyone idiotic, regardless of nationality.” But then John lets go of the door and turns to kiss Sherlock.

It has been four months since this kissing thing (well, and everything else, really) started, but John still feels his knees go weak when Sherlock kisses him back. John loves that Sherlock seems to want him constantly when they aren’t on a case—including now, as their suspect’s arrival has been delayed two days.

“I don’t want to visit Washington, D.C. only to see the inside of our hotel room,” John says, in one final attempt to leave.

Sherlock only stops kissing him to murmur: “Are you certain?”

“Um,” John says. “Nearly?”

They don’t leave until noon the following day.

* * *

John leans against the stone building, his body collapsing under the force of his laughter.

“I don’t see what’s so funny,” Sherlock says.

“Greatest. Museum visit. Ever.”

“It’s petty, John. Just because you know more about one topic doesn’t mean you need to gloat at every possible opportunity.”

“Sherlock,” John manages to say. Then he bursts into giggles again.

“I’ll leave you alone amongst the Americans,” Sherlock threatens. (But Sherlock knows the truth. He can’t be around so many hideous politicians and tourists without John—not even when John forces him to go inside museums dedicated to planets and aviation, because, to quote, “I’m sure your ego can take it, I want to see this.”)

“Sherlock. You asked them how many people inhabit the moon!”

Sherlock glares. “What do scientists do all day, if they have yet to make the moon habitable? It’s embarrassing for humanity.”

“No,” John says, but he softens the comment with a (still-shaking) hand on the small of Sherlock’s back. “It’s embarrassing for you, love.”

If John has a weakness for Sherlock kissing him, John knows Sherlock has a weakness for John saying ‘love.’ “Well. And the docent.”

Despite himself, Sherlock snorts. “He did seem rather incapable of responding.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen a face go quite that shade of purple before. I wish I’d gotten a photo for Lestrade.”

“You won’t tell him,” Sherlock says—but it sounds more like a plea than a certainty.

“I can’t say the only sight we saw was our hotel!”

Sherlock shrugs. “I don’t mind.”

John rolls his eyes. “ _No._ But…you know? If you let me plan this evening, I’ll keep mum.”

“Really, John? You’re resorting to blackmail?”

John grins. “I must be learning from the bureaucrats.”

***

“John,” Sherlock whines. “This city is worse than Mycroft.”

John grabs Sherlock’s hand, feeling a little braver than usual after seeing so many same-gender couples out during their evening stroll. “Have a little faith, love,” he says, spotting the bar marked “Board Room” on their right. “I chose this place for a reason.”

As they enter the bar, John enjoys the rare thrill of seeing a Sherlockian sulk dissolve as Sherlock spots the truly massive pile of board games just inside the door.

“You pick our game— _not_ _Cluedo_ —and I’ll get us pints.” John says. He squeezes Sherlock’s hand. “Can you bear that, in a city worse than Mycroft?”

“Shut up,” Sherlock says, in a way that John knows doesn’t mean anything of the sort.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're ever in DC and want to tour the city a la John and Sherlock, here's where I had them go:
> 
> Hotel - I'm imagining they're on a case for Mycroft, so he's keeping them at the up-scale hotel The Willard...which is located near the White House, so it WOULD be full of/surrounded by politicians.
> 
> Museum - John dragged Sherlock to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum, of course. ; )
> 
> Bar - Board Room is real, and lots of fun. It's located in Dupont Circle, which is a lovely and historically gay neighborhood in DC.


End file.
